


You Couldn't Wait

by CallMeThey



Category: Glee
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, Pezberry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeThey/pseuds/CallMeThey
Summary: Santana and Rachel have sex in a bar bathroom.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	You Couldn't Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Drunk sex   
> Consensual of course 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

Santana was currently scanning the mass of sweaty bodies trying to find her girlfriend.   
*why is she so fucking tiny*

Santana was about to climb up on the bar to get a better vantage point, when she felt someone grab her arm. 

"What the fu-" Santana was about to tear into whoever dared touch her, when she turned and was met with her girlfriend's smiling face.

"Sannnyyy." Rachel wined.

Santana laughed, Rachel was so drunk right now, Santana wasn't far behind but the Latina could hold her alcohol better than the diva. 

"What's up babe? I was just looking for you." 

"But I'm right here." Rachel said, pouting and looking confused. 

Santana grinned, leaning in to place a small kiss to the smaller girl's nose. 

"Mmm..you look so sexy San." 

"Of course I do babe. I always do." 

Rachel nodded her head, very dramatically in her drunken state, causing Santana to chuckle once again. 

"Why are you laughing?" 

"Because you're cute, Tink." 

"I am not cute! I'm trying to be sexy." Rachel said, trying to wink, but failing and blinking both eyes. 

Santana just laughed harder. Rachel pouted and ran off, away from the other girl. 

"Hey baby wait!" Santana yelled. But it was no use, the diva disappeared into the crowd of people. 

*fucking great*

Santana made her way towards the bathroom at the back of the bar. The music was so loud she could barely hear herself think, and the flashing lights were starting to give her a migraine, which is why she was attempting to find Rachel in the first place. She was about to open the door when a guy wearing too much Axe cologne, with hair that probably hadn't been washed in a month stopped her . 

"Hey sexy, buy you a drink?" He asked, the smell of Vodka rolling off his breath. 

"Fuck off." Santana said, giving him her best death glare. 

The guy put up his hands in locker surrender and backed off. Santana turned and went into the bathroom. The music was slightly less loud in here, and she could already feel her migraine fading. 

"Rach? Baby, are you in here?" 

"Go away." Came from under the stall furthest from the door. Spoken between quiet sobs. 

Santana walked over to the stall door and knocked on it. 

"Rachel, I'm sorry for laughing. Will you please let me in?" 

The other girl was quiet for a moment before Santana heard the sound of feet shuffling and the lock being undone on the door. Rachel opened the door and looked at Santana with her big mocha eyes, glazed over from her drunken crying. Santana sighed and pulled the other girl into her arms and kissed the top of her head. 

"I'm sorry I laughed, you were just being too cute." 

"But I was wanting to be sexy." 

"You are sexy." 

"Well duh." 

"Well then what's wrong babe?" 

"I'm just drunk and being more dramatic than usual. Please ignore me, I'm sorry. It's stupid." 

Santana pulled back so that she could look down at Rachel. Putting her hand under her chin to make the other girl look up at her. 

"Hey don't say that. Tell me what's wrong."

"Okay but you can't make fun of me."

"I promise." 

"Well, I saw you dancing and you looked so...hot. And I started to get all...you know...flustered." Rachel said, blushing slightly as she did so. "And then you went to get another drink and I lost sight of you for a minute. I decided that I wanted to fuck you, or have you fuck me, or both. So I came to find you. I was trying to be all seductive but you laughed and I felt stupid." Rachel finished, her eyes not meeting Santana's. 

"So basically, you got all horny watching me dance and wanted to have a quickie?" 

Rachel nodded, still refusing to look at the other girl. 

"God, Rachel. That's fucking hot." 

"Really?" Rachel asked, finally looking at Santana. 

Santana nodded, her eyes roaming over the smaller girl's body as she began backing the divs back into the stall she had just come out of. 

"Did you get wet watching me dance? Did you want me to come and fuck you so hard that everyone in the club would hear you screaming?" 

Rachel could only whimper as she was backed against the far wall of the stall. Santana's hands on either side of her head, pinning her to the spot. 

Santana leaned down, her lips millimeters away from Rachel's "I said, do you want me to fuck you Rachel? Finger you until you can't walk out of here? Or maybe eat you until you scream so much your voice gives out? Which one baby? My fingers" Santana wiggled her fingers in front of Rachel's face. "Or my tongue?" She then leans down and flicks her tongue along Rachel's lips.

"God San...your fingers. Please." 

"Mm..good choice." 

Santana crushed her lips against Rachel's, the kiss was all tongue and teeth, no time for the slow love making they often partook in at home. Santana was having fun, but she really didn't want someone walking in while she was knuckle deep in her girlfriend. 

She began moving her hand down Rachel's body, over her breast, down the flat plane of her stomach, finally stopping above where her skirt stopped..just above her knees. 

"You're going to have to be quiet. Can you do that baby?" Santana asked as she began inching her hand under Rachel's skirt. 

"Yes..just please don't tease me San.'  
Santana chuckled and bit down on the smaller girl's collarbone. "You're not in charge here." 

"Please…" Rachel whined. 

Santana let her knuckles graze over Rachel's underwear, barely stifling a moan when she felt just how ready her girlfriend was. 

"Since you asked so nicely." 

Santana pushed Rachel's panties to the side and ran her index finger along the length of her, circling her clit a few times before entering her with two fingers. 

"Oh god…" Rachel moaned. 

"You're so wet." Santana moaned, her head falling to Rachel's shoulder. 

She began thrusting slowly, savoring the noises Rachel was making. Her small whimpers and barely muffled moans serving to drive her crazy. 

"Mmmm...San..feels so good.. faster." 

Santana raised her head up and kissed the shorter girl. "Remember to be quiet okay?" When Rachel nodded Santana began thrusting into her harder. The wet sounds coming from Rachel could only be described as obscene. 

"Ahhh..San…" she moaned. 

"Hold on, imma make you cum so hard." 

Rachel moaned and wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck. Santana began to ruthlessly thrust into Rachel, putting the weight of her whole body behind each thrust. Her hand and wrist were soaked with Rachel's wetness and the squelching sounds coming from where her hand met Rachel were so loud, she was afraid someone would hear. 

"San..oh..fuck..oh.." Rachel was now thrashing and mumbling beneath her. 

"You gonna cum for me Rachel? "

"So close…" 

Santana brought her thumb up to circle the other woman's clit, earning a high pitched whine from the diva. 

"God Rachel you look so good right now. You couldn't wait til we got home for me to fuxk you couldn't? You were so desperate you have me fucking you in the bathroom ,where anyone could walk in." 

Santana felt Rachel clench her words . "Does that excite you? The idea of being caught? Having someone walk in while I'm pounding you senseless?"

"Jesus christ …" Rachel said breathlessly. 

Santana started to use quick short thrusts, never fully removing her fingers. Making sure to constantly hit the spongy spot inside of Rachel. 

"Come on baby." She whispered, tracing the curve of Rachel's ear with her tongue. 

Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head, her whole body stiffening as she came with a low groan that seemed to come from deep within her chest. Santana kissed across her collarbone, up her neck, and across her face, trying to bring her down from her high,,

Eventually the other girl's eyes slowly opened. "Fuck San...that was…"

Santana smirked as she brought her hand up and licked Rachel's wetness off of her. "Hot." She finished for the diva. 

Rachel moaned again and nodded. 

"Let's go home.'

"Oh now you're ready to go?" Santana asked teasingly. 

"Yes. Because now I'm going to fuck you senseless." Rachel said with a wink as she walked past the other girl. 

Santana just stood there with her eyes wide and this time, it was Rachel who laughed.


End file.
